After this year
by theoneword
Summary: Quand Hermione se décide à envoyer sa lettre


Disclaimer: Le merveilleux monde de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que l'utiliser, lui et ses fantastiques personnages

Note de l'auteur: Heu... Bonjour? :) Ceci est ma première vrai petite histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

After this year

Il faisait nuit noire au dehors, l'homme regardait la neige tombant dans le jardin à travers la fenêtre. Son nez collé à la vitre, sa respiration formait de la buée sur le carreau mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer ou y accorder une quelconque importance. Nous étions le 2 juin, et bien que ce jour ne vous dise, au premier abord, pas grand chose, pour cet homme triste c'était le jour le plus important de l'année. L'homme, blond, soupira et se détourna du spectacle que lui offrait la nature. Il s'arrêta un instant, prenant le temps de regardait autour de lui, puis il s'assit au bureau, meuble principal de cette pièce austère. C'était un bureau ancien, en acajou sûrement mais le plus important aux yeux de son propriétaire était qu'il possédait de nombreux tiroirs à clef. L'idéal pour tenter de replacer sa vie au fin fond et ainsi croire que tout ira bien et que l'on est passé outre son passé. Il sortit de sa chemise une chaine où pendait une clef, détacha la chaîne et ouvrit le dernier tiroir. Il empoigna un paquet de lettres entourées d'un cordon, les huma et se leva. Il s'approcha du feu, s'accroupit et allait mettre le paquet dans les flammes quand il entendit une chouette taper au la fenêtre. Il posa les lettres sur le tapis et se releva pour ouvrir la vitre. Il détacha le parchemin de la patte de la chouette et s'assit à son bureau.

\- Ma douce... murmura-t-il en découvrant l'auteur du papier.

Il soupira et décacheta le parchemin.

" Draco,

Voici maintenant un an jour pour jours que tu es parti, sans un mot, sans un regard, sans me donner une quelconque explication... Si tu savais combien j'avais espéré après cette fin de guerre. J'avais pensé que peut-être, après toutes ces lettres, ces mots réconfortants malgré la violence, malgré les meurtres les blessures et le sang présents partout autour de nous nous aurions enfin pu profiter pleinement de cette relation qu'étais la notre.

Si tu savais... Nos échanges chaque semaine pendant cette année si difficile m'ont aidé à tenir le coup, à ne pas renoncer devant les épreuves, à continuer mes recherches jours après jours même quand le désespoir étais là et que je sentais ma volonté faiblir devant l'adversité. Mais aujourd'hui je suis là, plantée devant ce parchemin, ma plume à la main, toutes ces questions tourbillonnant sans cesse dans tête. Tu sais, j'ai essayé. Vraiment. Pendant un an, j'ai essayé de comprendre ton départ les raisons qui auraient pu te pousser à faire une telle chose, à me laisser plus seule que jamais. J'ai retourné la situation dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables. J'ai regardé autour de moi, j'ai crié, je me suis mise en colère, j'ai pleuré aussi. Parfois. Mais jamais, jamais tu m'entends?! Jamais je n'ai vu la lumière au bout de ce tunnel interminable. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, de tourner la page en me disant que ça n'étais pas grave, que tu n'étais pas si important pour moi, que pour toi ça n'avait sûrement été qu'un jeu mais à chaque fois la petite voix de l'espoir profondément enfouie en moi ressurgissait et me criait de ne pas abandonner, de chercher. Encore. Pendant un an, un an tu te rends compte? Un an de recherches, de pleurs, d'engueulades avec Harry, Ron et Ginny qui ne comprenaient pas mon état, qui se posaient des questions sur le pourquoi du comment.

Un an d'espoir. Un an d'attente mais aujourd'hui vois-tu je n'espère plus, je n'attends plus ton retour devenu plus qu'improbable. Aujourd'hui la seule chose que je veux ce sont des réponses. Par Merlin! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête? A quel moment t'es tu dis que tu pourrais disparaître de ma vie en un claquement de doigts comme tu y étais apparu? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à partir comme ça, du jour au lendemain sans ne laisser aucune trace? Par Morgane, par Gryffondor et Serpentard, par Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, par tous les grands magiciens de ce monde, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Où te caches tu? Es-tu prisonnier? Te retient-on contre ton gré par le chantage? Es-tu en bonne santé?

Tu sais, une simple lettre aurait pu suffire, même 3 mots... Je ne demandais pas grand chose, juste ce qu'il faut pour se faire une raison et avancer. Pendant un an, ma plus grande peur a été d'abandonner pour quelques années plus tard me rendre compte que j'aurai pu te sauver et ainsi avoir le poids de ta mort dans mon coeur pour le restant de mes jours. Pourtant, aujourd'hui c'est fini. J'abandonne. J'ai essayé. Je te jure que j'ai essayé. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute j'ai espéré. Chaque mois, chaque semaine j'ai essayé mais aujourd'hui il est temps pour moi de tourner la page et d'avancer.

A présent je ne te dirais qu'une chose, la plus importante à mes yeux même si ça n'est rien à côté de ce que j'aurai voulu que tu saches.

Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté au cours de cette année. Tu as été mon point de repère, ma maison parmi cet ouragan perpétuel de douleur.

Je pense à toi,

Avec tout mon amour,

Hermione. "

Des larmes ornaient le parchemin et d'autres roulaient sur la peau d'albâtre du jeune homme. Il se leva, empoigna les lettres et les jeta au feu. Si vous aviez été assez près de lui à ce moment, sans doutes auriez-vous pu voir le "pardonne-moi Hermione" qui ornait ses lèvres...

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, laissez-moi une review si l'envie vous en prend, des bisous.

TheOneWord


End file.
